Professor X
Professor X, also known as Prof. Charles Xavier, is the team's telepathic mentor and financier. He is the world's most powerful telepath and founder of the X-Men. His goal is to maintain a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. He created a school which trains mutants to use their powers responsibly and discreetly in order to prevent panic from the general human population. This philosophy puts him at odds with mutants such as Magneto who believe mutants should be dominating humanity rather than hiding from it. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Telepathy' - Xavier can read the minds of others within a 250 mile radius. He possesses vast telepathic powers, and is among the strongest and most powerful telepaths in the world. **'Telepathic Cloak' - He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. **'Telepathic Communication' - He is able to telepathically communicate with others. **'Mental Detection' - He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Quicksilver had entered the mansion. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. **'Mind Control' - He is able to manipulate the minds of others. **'Psionic Blasts' - He is able to emit blasts of psionic energy which does not harm its victims physically but mentally instead. This is demonstrated in Survival of the Fittest to Juggernaut. **'Mental Link' - He has ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Mental Amnesia' - He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. This was demonstrated at the end of SpykeCam with Sabretooth and at the end of Growing Pains. *'Enhanced Powers' (formerly) - As a Horseman of Apocalypse, Professor X gained numerous other powers, including incredibly enhanced telepathy, flight, extremely powerful telekinesis, and the ability to form psionic weapons that could affect the physical world, much like Psylocke's psionic katana. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect' - A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He also possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. *'Military Training' - Charles served in the United States Military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Weaknesses *'Paraplegic' - Xavier has been unable to walk due to spinal damage. History Strategy X Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, in a nearby limousine, Charles arrived on the scene in time and successfully was able to purge the mind of a policeman whom caught suspicion that it was more than a leak in the propane tank. Satisfied, Charles tells the driver that they have a train to catch. At the previously said subway station, Ororo Munroe accompanies Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who's dressed in overcoats. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, as Jean Grey and Scott Summers prepared to leave, the two were halted by Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt Wagner. At first, Kurt was very shy but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. Xavier then began to discuss Scott's mistake by scowling him for using his powers in such a manner the previous night and that he must be more careful. Scott rhetorically asked what his mentor expected of him to do with such tremendous abilities. Xavier explained that he wanted all his young students to have better control and explained Scott's powers to Kurt. He claims that Scott's powers are cool as Kurt removes his hood. Jean then asks him what his special gift was as he demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott. Xavier tells them that Kurt will be settling in and that they will talk more tonight. Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute, Xavier and Ororo show Kurt to his room. As Kurt is surprised that he gets his own room, Xavier states that his parents sent him to the institute because they knew he would be happy here. Kurt questions how can he be happy when he has his demon appearance, further stating that he scares people. Xavier tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him as he gives Kurt an image inducer, allowing him to receive a human appearance. In his delight, Kurt exclaimed that Xavier had made him normal followed by Ororo citing that he was already normal and he didn't need the accessory to be that. However, Xavier explained that the device could only project an alternate appearance of a human and that he still had his blue and furry form. Kurt tells Xavier that he understands but was still pleased to have the device and even more so when he saw his X-Men uniform. Later that day, Xavier notices that Cerebro has detected a recent mutant signature before he was contacted by Scott via phone about his classmate, Todd Tolansky. Scott expressed distaste in Xavier recruiting him as Scott cited that Todd has the personal hygiene of a dead pig. However, Xavier tells Scott that the X-Men do not turn their backs on anybody. Scott asks his mentor if he should invite Todd to the institute but Xavier tells Scott there's no need. Nightcrawler arrives and asks Xavier what Cerebro was, as the former explains that Cerebro detects the manifestations of mutant powers like how he found Kurt. Xavier then contacts Ororo via telepathy and asks if she would "audition" someone for him. Later that night, as Toad slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion, Xavier says that Toad could be one of them as Storm says, after testing Toad, that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. Meanwhile, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. Cyclops tries to stop Toad from leaving but he was too injured to catch him. Xavier says that Toad was not yet ready to be an X-Man. After being saved and seeing Toad depart, Nightcrawler's upset about causing the accident as he begins to doubt himself about him not being ready to be an X-Man. He further tells Xavier that he does not belong here as he teleports away. Cyclops goes off to convince Nightcrawler to stay with the X-Men. As Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Xavier urges him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. Once Toad was gone, Logan told Charles that he came back because he smelled trouble before noting that it may have just been Toad. Charles welcomes him back as Logan tips his hat as he smiles back at him. Notes & Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics }} Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Xavier Institute instructors Category:X-Men members Category:Former Horsemen of Apocalypse